The Consequence
by punkgrl87
Summary: A party leads to several deaths, then it is Judgement day.


Chapter 1  
  
Slowly crawling closer, It lurks in the darkness, Ready to attack its prey. They sit there quietly, Waiting for the perfect time to await. Each one accounted for, With their own goal; A mission so small to Affect in a big way. Unaware of what is to come, They stand there expecting nothing, Surrounding them is all pleasure and fun. Carefully glancing throughout the group Picking out the nice, Everyone chosen Would soon be treated like small mice. Studying them all, Looking at their weaknesses, They soon figured how each one could fall. The battle was about to begin, All of them standing in their positions; Hands clutched tightly with varieties of sin. "Attack, Go Fight! Spread through the gang with all your might! Make sure each one is filled up. Sex, drugs, beer and wine, Put these in the young ones cups!" Scattered out, they shared the wealth, Destroyed their prey, ate up their health. The war would be over soon The demons would have won; There were several of the bunch, The ones who didn't have the most fun. For they had better weapons, That wouldn't shed blood or gore, Loyalty, love, joy, happiness, Faithfulness and more; All belonging to a single heart, A heart to adore. One religion to face them all, Just a God and Savior Who helps people when they call. " Lord, be here where I am, For guilt and pleasure has began, Among good pals, friends of mine, Who are going bizerk and out of their Mind. Forgive me, for I have chosen Wrong, I shouldn't be here, Please God, save me from my biggest fear." Hurt and bruised, Crinching in pain, For now they receive More punishment than gain. The creatures stumbled and limped away, Since they could no longer stay. Standing there partying, Dancing, drinking, plus more, All of them had not noticed How they were acting so poor. Sprawled on the floor, Laid the young lives and their souls; Once pure, but now dark as coal. Most continued throughout the night, Without a single care. While others sat there, Confused and decided to share. Share a certain sin with such depth.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Looking in the mirror, I see a dull face, With no life, and running a slow pace. Life makes no sense to me, at least, What should I do, hold a big feast? No one cares, no one bothers, I hate my life, especially my father. All he has done in the past, Comes back and attacks my mind. What shall I do, I cannot stand, My life is a slow suicide. The scars and bruises that I hold, Take a brutal past that I can't unfold. Never understood why they didn't accept, Never got reasoning behind all this mess. Yelling, screaming, abuse, and more Brings back my past of blood and gore. No one gets how I lived, Why should I even bother to give? My life is useless. My life basically sucks. How am I supposed to live without any big bucks $? I can't survive everyday being tormented for who I am, Why can't I fit in the crowd and be like all of them! Is it my looks? my brains? my attitude? What have I done to deserve all this servitude? Do this, do that, come on hurry up! I can't even finish drinking out of my cup, For they are all lazy bums and fools, Nothing will prepare them for today's fun tools. Hmmm. what weapon to use, What gun to load, how will I be able not to leave a clue. Since life is so bad, So dreary so sad, Mad never once been glad, What's the point of living in such small world? My life has no meaning to it, It's about time, for me to say goodbye, So long, dear world, You never cared, never helped me out When I needed to share. Well, what's this a party in 2 days, Maybe I'll have fun, show them plays. Teach them a lesson for all they have done, I'm tired of the tormenting, Now it's my turn to have some fun!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later on, a soul appeared, His wicked smile, the time was near. The young man pulled out a machine, And fired at everyone, Shot several of them nice and clean. Then he turned the gun to himself, Said some short words, Then the silence ran out. Sirens rang, Police ran around, The demons laughed and cheered, For now they could have won. All the work they had done, Would now cause a whole lot more fun. Out of the teens not even half survived, But there were some that outran the clever and the sly. For they had chosen not to drink and drive, Do sexual things, and take drugs, Now they are the only ones alive. Cops, doctors, paramedics, and more All working their butts off trying to clean up all this gore.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" As we gather here today, to mourn These young lives, we sit and remember the Good times." "Out of all people, why did I survive! I do not Deserve to live in such a state. My best friends David and Jenn both dead, because I decided To drink then drive. Well Christ has forgiven me And I give thanks to David for he was the one Who showed me Christianity. You could see it through his personality, But at the party, he seemed to be different. Well now I know that when I die, I shall now see my pal, my friend, My brother, in heaven". " Yes, I cannot wait until that day, Where we will stand before God Almighty, And be able to sing praise and worship to him!" " Yes, that will be some day.a day to celebrate".  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They sat there chained up, All waiting in line, To confess what they did was wrong. Each one stood in front of the judge, Trialed for each sin they had done, Every sin weighted against one tiny thing. A thing so small, so unexpected, So simple yet still complex. One by one they stood in front of the mighty judge, When it was their time they'd be give a nudge, To have some courage and stand up front Confessing all they had done. But there was an unusual case, One that stumbled others minds, For it was a guy who had tears in his eyes. He looked up at the judge, then looked at the chains, Sadly he weeped in a whole lot of pain. " Where am I? Am I dead? I don't understand!" "You're in the judgement room, yes you are dead, You got in a car accident and injured your head." " Why am I in chains! What is going on!" " Order, Order, What do we have here? A young teenage boy who had some beer? Or maybe he smoked, drank, and had sex! Why my young child do you have to make this so complex? What ever happened to my son Don't you remember, can't you see, he died." ".For me. Sorry Lord, for I have sinned, Whatever happened I beg, now plee, The demons did it, I told them to flee! I said' Get Away from me!' but all they did was run around, trick My friends, then they attacked the only one left, me." " Still, you called for me at the party! I listened, I helped; yet after all this Time all you did was disobey my laws. You never asked For me in your life, just pretended to follow, so you could Fit in with the crowd, and be all proud, for something you've Never had." " But God! Please, I've known you, I know about you, HOW! WHAT?!" " Yes, you may have known But you never showed your own, Family and friends who you really are! Never did you ask for my son to come in! All you had to do whenever you sinned Was ask for forgiveness, Then talk to me, But you never did see! It was easy, a task so simple, just a small prayer, 'Jesus save me!' was all you could have said, My son would have been honored to come in." "Lord!" he cried, "I never knew!" " Stop lying to me, be for real, stop being a fool! Put all your sins on the scale!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
An angel came out with a key, and unlocked The chains hanging from the man's hands and legs. He slowly walked to the scale, His face quickly turned pale. The angel walked over to the file, Gave the papers to the judge, He looked over them for a while. On his face, a sign of disgrace, "David, I see what you've done wrong, There were plenty of times to accept me, Why oh why didn't you listen". The sins were placed on one side, But the other side was left empty and cold. "Lord, what can you weigh against my sins, Nothing can be heavier than that! I may have known Christ died, but he could do nothing to carry all this!" Then in the distance there was some noise, A loud yell, the boy stood poised. It continued then he realized, That it was the sounds of nails going into a soul. The young man turned and looked at the scale, For his sins were up and the other was down. " How could this be, there is nothing there!" " Look, closer my child, then you will understand." Slowly and carefully he walked then glanced, His jaw dropped in awe of what he saw. It was a drop of blood, just a small drop, For this small thing weighed more than sin. " I don't understand, I can't see! How could this be? A drop of blood, just 1 drop! From." He gasped for air, he started to choke, For he could not believe what he said before wasn't a joke. " My Lord, my Lord! It's from your Son! How could I be a fool and not admire the true one! " "Your time is up, now you see, the truth was there, it was from me. You never accepted, you only 'believed' but now its time, Depart from me." He frantically ran tried to find an exit, But the angels grabbed his hands and led him toward the gate. Just a couple more steps then his eternal life was in gloom and fate, For now the demons sat there waiting by the door, Ready to start taunting and treating him poor. "I'm sorry Lord, I should have learned sooner." "Next case!" The boy looked back with tears in his eyes, He glanced on more at his demise. The angels tossed him through the opening, He fell then looked up to a face of evil. "Welcome young one, it's now time for you, To burn in Hell!" 


End file.
